


Memory of a Gilded Cage

by MikeyMo0d



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe movie spoilers, pov pink diamond, pre crystal gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyMo0d/pseuds/MikeyMo0d
Summary: Pink remembers her past, her “youth”. And what she had been given; A pearl a garden a spinel and time.Oh how the things were simpler then
Kudos: 9





	Memory of a Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m trying to write more as a New Years resolution sooo ye it’s been a while since I wrote like this and posted it so Ye

When I was young I was given many freedoms within my gilded cage. Amongst those was a garden to play in, and a Spinel who I dubbed Spinny.

Sometimes my Pearl and I would visit together, other times just myself. We would play. The three of us and of the places I was given the garden was my favorite. I spent much of my time there.

Of course I couldn’t always be there as I had duties to attend to as a diamond. Overwhelming duties that were boring. But I had to do them still.  
How else would I ever be allowed my own colony if I couldn’t run it!  
I would often get frustrated and things would break, I didn’t mean to ever hurt anything... expeshally not her. 

I cracked her and Yellow and Blue dragged me back to White.  
White who was leader to all gems, our perfect radiant leader.  
She was disappointed.  
It was thanks to Blues and some of Yellows coaxing that I received my new pearl. And it was agreed that I would be more careful, usually spending my time with Yellow or Blue until I got my shit under control.

Again I fled to my garden. I brought pearl again sometimes but she was often disinterested in our games. So I didn’t bring her often. 

Spinny and I would play but I started keeping her at more of an arms reach. I didn’t want to hurt her like I had done to... *her*. 

My caution was soon regretted tho after one day when I got a transmission from white while at the garden. She gave me good news. A ball was to be had as I was to be set to recive my very own colony! 

I left not long after the new was received.

Believing I would be able to return I never said a proper goodbye... I told her to wait for me...


End file.
